


Ascending stars

by queenofmahishmati, spiffycups



Category: Baahubali (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 18:04:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12086427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofmahishmati/pseuds/queenofmahishmati, https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiffycups/pseuds/spiffycups
Summary: "Jealousy is nothing but a fear of abandonment."





	1. Chapter 1

Indira let her eyes trail across all the faces staring up at her with a mixture of admiration and respect. This night was another memory that would stay with her forever. A moment she was sharing with him only a couple of feet away from her.

“Silent gratitude isn’t much use to anyone said one of the greatest critics of all time.” She paused to flash a genuine smile, “Everything I worked for and achieved in the past year couldn’t have been possible without amazing co-workers like you lot! Thank you- to each one of you for believing in me. Once, a gentleman here told me that there are no shortcuts to any place worth going.” Turning to her side to look at the men on the stage with her, she caught Vishnu’s eyes. “You made the difference boss. Thank you so much. This success of mine is all because of you.” Bowing her head one more time in gratitude as everyone applauded, her eyes moved eagerly to the person next to her boss.

Bhalla gave her a small smile, nodding his head approvingly. Being the CEO, he wasn’t generally inclined to attend such events, but socialising was an unavoidable burden of his job. The parties were where one really heard the latest gossip, and it was vital to him to know everything that went on in his company. The perk of attending tonight's event was that Indira was also there, earning an award for something or the other- he really couldn't care less about the superficial plaques and trophies they handed out semi-annually. He tried to remember what it was that she had been awarded, but when she smiled at him, all other thoughts left him and he could only think about kissing her.

They had been going out for a while, and were moving into a comfortable zone in their relationship. Both of them had agreed not to call themselves boyfriend or girlfriend- it sounded really immature, and ‘why label things hard and fast? Life did not come into neatly packaged boxes’- he had convinced her a month ago when she asked him how he saw her. He was scared of committing to her, but a part of him knew, even as she stood on the stage, award in hand and beaming at him, that he would one day end up with her.

Her smile dimmed in its brilliance at his noncommittal acknowledgement but she walked away before letting it show. They had mutually agreed to keep their relationship a secret. After all, she knew workplace romance would be frowned upon and in her line of work people won’t hold back from calling her names if they knew she was dating the CEO. But it also left her with a feeling of insecurity at the end of each day. Wouldn’t it be easy enough for him to move on once he was done with her?

It was ludicrous to doubt his feelings, he often proved how he was falling for her every other day. At least she thought he was. But his skittish behaviour every time she brought up the matter of expressing their exclusivity would have made any girl suspect the honesty of his words.

As people started approaching to congratulate her, she shelved all worries about her oscillating relationship with Bhalla and thanked them. She could feel a headache forming though from all the overthinking. And right on cue, she saw a hand holding out a glass of wine towards her and she gladly took it with more words of gratitude. It was Krishna, her teammate and a man she would place her utmost trust upon any day. His crush on her was quite apparent but she managed to keep him off.

Clinking her glass with his, “Your name should have been on top of my thanking list. For showing me the ropes and being my support system… I would have been a lost duck without you, Krish." 

"I’m shameless enough - I'll admit I did that all because I like you, Indira!” He winked back at her and all she could do was lift her lips up in what she hoped wasn’t a grimace.

“Very gracious of you to thank the team”, slipped in Vishnu. She was glad for the interruption and turned to meet him. “Well, you all did help me!” she laughed.

“My point still stands”, he smiled and clinked their glasses together. “Rising star keeps rising”, he teased her.

Krishna cleared his throat and checked his phone, the company-wide signal for Bhalla entering the room. True to form, he was walking over to their group, eyes flitting from Vishnu to Indira to Krishna, and the assembled men leaning against the bar watching Indira.

“Hey guys, how’s the evening so far?” he enquired politely. “Can I get you anything to drink?”

All of them unanimously declined. Regardless of how long anyone had worked in the company, no one ever was truly comfortable with Bhalla, and it showed. He did not appear to be put off at all, rather smiling at Indira.

“Rising star! Well deserved, I must say.” His congratulation was still formal.

Turning over her shoulder to look at him, she tried to convey everything she felt with just a glance despite her courteous smile. “Thank you! I had help from your best men here.” It was as formal as his tone. But he should know this meant more than what the other men had to say to her. She wished she could express her thoughts more freely, but as far as everyone was concerned, Bhalla and she had met barely twice or thrice. Familiarity would cause brows to raise. She couldn’t even retort back with the tease on the tip of her tongue.

“You have praised us enough by now, Indira!” Krishna’s voice filtered through her brain and everyone around them laughed in admittance. Except Bhalla.

“Well, I’m just running out of ways to thank you Krish. And I feel like I have repeated that word enough times for the rest of my life.” Her words were accompanied with a tiny roll of her eyes as she tipped her glass back to take a sip, checking out Bhalla as she did so when Krishna said the last thing she wanted him to.

“Say yes instead then. One date is all I ask!” Vishnu high-fived him at that despite the wry look on her face. 

“Not that I’m playing hard to get, but keeping the chase on is more fun than giving in right?” She winked at no one in particular as the men groaned in unison. Talk about sheep. _They all were!_ But her complete attention was on the one who towered above them all. And he sure didn’t look happy. Good, she thought! At least now he would know how she felt about their relationship in general.

It was petty, she knew. However, the more days they spent together under all the secrecy, the more unsettled she became. Especially when she couldn’t very well go talking about it to anyone except Bhalla himself, which time and again proved futile. Indira was considerate enough of his needs, like how he needed more time to accept her as a part of his life before admitting it to the world. But like any sane person would, she expected a fraction of her thoughtfulness from him in return. Was it too much to ask for? 

By the time she zoned back into the conversation happening around her, she once again found herself being the centre of attention. Unaware of what the last question had been, she spoke the first thought on her mind. “Maybe one day. One fine day…"  _One fine day, he will understand._

"And where will the wedding be?” Vishnu laughed lightly. Bhalla realised that Indira had been answering mechanically, as her eyes widened in sudden comprehension. He stepped in to save her, despite his bubbling fury. “Well well fellas, don’t rush the lady, eh, let’s get a few more years of her undivided time”, he quickly laughed. He noted that the party was getting increasingly drunk. Gripping his glass tight, he wished his mood would calm down so he could get a little buzzed and laugh with his girl.

“And if you’ll excuse me, I believe the lady might wish to dance now. Indira?” He held out his hand, the glare in his eyes unmistakable. She laid her glass back on the counter and smoothened her dress out. As they made their way to the centre of the dance floor, Indira was pleased to note that there were several hoots and stares from all around. 

* * *


	2. Sway and dip

“Enjoying yourself?” Bhalla’s tone was icy, even as he held her close and swayed. She nodded, hoping this annoyance was a passing cloud. 

“I can see. Those men are absolute leeches. Give them an inch and they take a mile.” He murmured, still frowning. As a minute passed, he spun her around and found his point. “Why didn’t you say anything?”

“To what?” asked Indira, spinning back into his arms. “It’s just a regular party conversation!”

“Do you mean five people propose to you at every party you attend?” Bhalla was breathing heavily, face fighting to be neutral. He knew the party was watching them. “Seems like you’re forgetting just what you have here.”

Picking up on his mood, Indira knew she ought not say anything but she was never good with holding back her thoughts. “It would be easier to remember if I wasn’t living a double life.” She pursed her lips as she allowed him to lead their steps. “ This is how work parties often are, Bhalla. I can’t stop them from trying to woo me when they think I’m still single!”

His hands imperceptibly tightened their hold on hers and she struggled not to wince. Stepping in a little closer to him with the change in music, she leaned in slightly to whisper into his ears. “Seems like its you who’s forgetting the terms of this relationship after all… you’re letting it show!”

She swirled back out of his arms and threw him a nonchalant look. He had no right to be jealous when he had no clue about more than half the things she had to put up with, every day of her life, like all those lies she had to tell her friends and family because  _he_  decided not to label their relationship. It felt more and more like an affair than a relationship if she was being honest with herself.

“Keeping a secret means you gotta sacrifice some things Indira. Or are you forgetting those terms in the face of newfound attention?” He hissed into her ear. “Do you think I enjoy seeing people hit on you? We’ll announce when we’re ready, but until then you don’t have to act so openly inviting. Men are pigs, see how they’re still watching you?”

“If I was an attention seeker, don’t you think, that by now I’d have opted for what these men offered over all the secrecy I have to put up with _every damn day_ just to see you once?” Her tone sounded as harsh as the look in her eyes as she peered up at him.

"Don't act smart, Indira. I'm only asking you to behave properly."

“What would you suggest I do then?” Indira demanded in a softer voice. “Frown and hiss, and be all grumpy like certain someone here, to all the people I work with? I’m sorry but that’s not who I am, Sir!”

Pulling her back into step, Bhalla said grimly, “I’d at least expect you to refuse their attention, Miss. Not very reassuring to a man to see his partner smile and wink at his employee at every party.”

“Just because I smiled doesn’t mean I was offering to share my bed with them.” It was unnecessary but she was too furious to care and she refused to look at him anymore even as they swayed to the music.

Bhalla gaped at her, stunned and unmoving. She yanked him and got them dancing again- after all, pretense was the foundation of the relationship thus far. He blinked several times and tried to speak. “You would- these idiots- you don’t know what you’re saying Indi-” he stopped, unsuccessful in his attempt at coherent speech. Taking a deep breath, he let the music fill the sullen silence.

As the tempo shifted, he said softly, “If you have ever thought of someone else, well then maybe you pretend with me as much as I pretend to the world.” The sadness of his voice was in sharp contrast to the anger in his eyes. He continued, “Attention seems to be supremely important to you, doesn’t it? Whoever winks at you, you would follow them home.” The filter in his brain had stopped working, and he found himself blabbering but could not care about it.

She whispered furiously “You don’t understand Bhalla!”

“Oh no, I think I understand well enough. But feel free to explain- just what have you offered them in return for free drinks? A smile? A hug? And what else?” He was glaring daggers at the crowd still chatting at the bar, and completely missed her rising rage.

He dipped her low and whispered in her ear, "Have I ever been your second round for a night?”

It took a moment for the actual meaning behind his last question to sink in. Indira’s fingernails dug into his biceps as she stared up at him in utter disbelief. He could have very well plunged her into the depth of icy waters with those words. She stood back up eerily calm, her movements in sharp contradiction to the rage in her eyes.

“You could have simply called me a whore instead.”

It would seem like she was thanking him for the dance that they just shared with the way she held herself. Her form all rigid with a hands length distance between them despite wishing for more space. It was hard to think clearly with him standing that close. Finally, her gaze swivelled up to meet his. “Besides, that is exactly how I feel every time I sneak out of your bed after midnight, to make sure your reputation stays intact. What would people think if they knew that the CEO of one of the leading global conglomerate was dating an insignificant little newbie legal adviser that worked for him, right?”

“Keep your voice down, Indira. You know I didn’t mean that.” Despair struck him as he realised how much he’d hurt her. “Let’s go to my room and talk this out.”

She shook her head minutely and walked away as he watched on.


	3. Collision

Bhalla debated running after her, his surroundings sank in and he wandered slowly to the bar. He ordered a scotch on the rocks. It was getting late and the party had broken up. A few managers were gossiping by the salad bar while the young poor interns were stuffing themselves with the free food. No one was by the bar. He was running his finger along the rim, when a soft hand was laid on his shoulder. Thinking it was Indira, he turned around with a smile.

“Long time no see, Billy.”

“Amara!” The alcohol had slowed him down and he blinked in surprise. “What are you doing here?”

“Good to see you too, Billy.” She said with a wry smile. “Glad you haven’t forgotten my name.”

“But you’ve forgotten mine. It’s Bhalla.” He insisted.

“Oh, let a girl live. For one evening you can bear with me calling you Billy. For old times sake now, come on.” She stroked his arm.

“How did you land up here?” He bought her a drink and sat back down.

“I run the event management company that organised tonight. Thought I’d pop in and say hi. Are you here with someone?” Her tone of voice was innocuous but Bhalla still hesitated. Recalling Indira’s angry walkout, he shook his head. “Are you?”

“You know me Billy. There’s only ever been one guy!” She laughed, throwing back her glass.

As they caught up over the previous four years, Bhalla found himself relaxing and trusting her

“So anyone special?” She leaned in and whispered.

He leaned in and whispered back, “Maybe, but I don’t know yet. I’ll know in a few hours, I think.”

Amara grinned and ordered another shot.

“Hey I have something to run by you. Want to go somewhere more private?” Bhalla asked.

“Um, sure.” Amara’s face lit up as she grabbed her purse.

“I have a room upstairs. We could order food in. Be like old times again, huh?” He smiled and led her out. Bhalla thought to himself, _'If anyone understands me, its Amara. She’ll know exactly what to do to salvage Indira’s trust now. Gonna be expensive, girl always used to order the costliest dish on the menu… Worth it though, to get Indira back.’_

As he pressed the elevator buttons, he caught sight of Indira talking to the receptionist. _'Wonder where she's headed’_ , he thought as the doors closed.

* * *

 

 

Once their dance ended, along with a lot of other unsaid things as well it would seem, Indira had walked out on the party without a glance back. She felt guilty for leaving without so much as a goodbye to her team but in her state of mind, it was better she didn’t face them till the next workday. They would understand. _'Unlike someone I know'_ , she thought viciously to herself.

Even the mere thought of him brought about an intense urge to cry and she knew she would break down sooner or later which quickened her pace and she found herself with her back against the door of her room not a minute later. She put her hands over her mouth to muffle the sounds while she sobbed.

It took her a while to calm down and reflect on everything that had gone down during the party. The root cause of it all being  _his jealousy_ , which she’d have found endearing if only he hadn’t lashed back at her with all those false accusations. Hadn’t she made it painstakingly clear that she was head over heels in love with only him? She knew he was dense when it came to feelings, but she had also believed he wouldn’t forsake his trust in her.

Moving to stand in front of her mirror, she grabbed her tissues. Her ruined make-up was nowhere near the broken look in her eyes. Steeling herself, she dabbed at her eyes. It wouldn’t do. This wasn’t her. The award she had received that evening, it was proof the fighter in her would always win.

It was time she showed him who she truly was; take him down with his own strategy if need be. It was time she laid down her own conditions rather then letting him dictate their relationship. He had had enough time to get it into his thick skull that she wasn’t going anywhere.

Wiping her face clean, she nodded once more at her reflection and stepped out of her room. It was late enough and he must have retired to his own room. But when no one answered his door even after her several knocks, she decided to go back to the reception to get a key to his locked room. It wasn’t that hard to convince the receptionist that she was his PA.

But what she hadn’t expected was to see him make his way into the elevator with a vaguely familiar woman on his arms. Their eyes met just before the doors closed shut and perhaps this was how he must have felt when he saw her with her colleagues.

Indira’s faith in him though, was a lot more stubborn than his own upon her as it would seem. His line of work demanded he spend time in the company of many lovely women and she wouldn’t go suspecting behind his back. She was much more understanding than that. By the end of her self-rumination she was back in front of his door, hand raised to knock when some muffled noise drifted from behind it. Without thinking, she pressed the keycard in its slot and pushed the door open only to find Bhalla in a liplock with the other woman.

For all she knew, she could have very well been the other woman, and none the wiser. She let the door slam shut to catch their attention, as she waited outside— for what, she didn’t know yet.

* * *

 

"So, you were saying?” prompted Amara. Bhalla turned around, eyes still on the closing elevator doors.

“Yeah, uh, did you see that girl by the reception?” He nodded towards the general direction of the reception that was seven floors underneath them.

Amara shook her head, inching closer to his side. As the doors opened and they walked to his suite, Bhalla was still speaking. “She thinks she can play around with my heart… A total drama queen. Did you see how she was flirting with all the men there?” He cried in an injured tone.

Amara patted his shoulder and consoled him, saying “You have to show people their place. You need to be loved, Billy. I can love you so well, remember?” She flicked his nose and removed his coat. He sat down heavily on the bed, morose and thoughtful.

“Come now, Billy boy, I’ll make it all better for you.” she smiled and caught his hand.

“Kiss me better, make it not hurt” he murmured, reciting childhood lines.

Amara took up his offer and wrapped herself around him, brushing their lips together.

His fogged brain came online at the same minute the door slammed shut.

“I didn’t mean that literally!!” He screamed and pushed her off of him. Standing up, he paced the room restlessly and finally turned to face her. “I was only asking to talk to you as an old friend. God, woman, don’t you have any manners? I was obviously drunk! I was telling you a girl broke my heart and you KISS me?”

Amara was in tears. "But Billy, you brought me here. You told me to kiss you! Billy-”

“Don’t call me that. My name is Bhallaladeva!” He screamed. "Get out of here! I'm seeing someone and I'm not going to cheat on her with you, of all people!"

Amara stood up and smoothed down her hair. “Bhallaladeva. You did this to me and yourself. I’m not sorry. You owe me an apology. If you please, I’ll be leaving now.” She stormed from the room, leaving him slumping against the wall.

 

Bhalla had never anticipated the night would have turned out like this. He had been looking forward to Indira’s speech, then a warm dinner and some sex. He didn’t know who had ruined the night, although his adamancy that it was she, indicated that it really had been his handiwork.

He put his head in his hands and shuddered. He knew without seeing, that it had been Indira who had walked in on them.

'How are you going to fix this, Bhalla?’ he asked himself. Staring at the darkness inside his eyelids, he had only one response. 'I can’t.’

He had accused her of flirting with her bosses and then turned right around and kissed his ex. There was no coming back from this.

* * *

 

Not five minutes later, the door opened and out charged the woman like a raging bull. Seeing her fury, Indira stepped out of her path immediately. The woman stopped as soon as she spotted her and Indira remembered she was part of the event managing team from the evening. And also, ironically, Bhalla’s ex. She wanted to laugh at her fate and curse it at the same time.

But Amara, she knew that was her name, moved closer to her. “I know why you’re here. And if you know what’s better for you, leave that man. He isn’t worth it.” Her tone sounded business-like despite the tear streaks down her cheek and she left before Indira could respond.

She was more hurt than angry by this point. It would have been better if only she could thunder into his room and break a vase over his head for everything he was putting her through. But all her fury deserted her the minute she saw him breaking her trust. And _he_ had had the spine to call _her_ a loose woman. That thought alone brought back a spark of her ire and she took in a deep breath. She deserved an explanation, and he would give her one. Before she could second guess herself, Indira pushed open his room door once again to find him slouched against the wall; but she was beyond the point of caring by then.

Allowing the door to shut softly behind her, she moved to stand in the middle of the room and remained silent until he looked up at her. “So is this how you announce that you've moved on? Or did you allow her into your room because she paid you enough  _attention_  now?”

She raised her hand to stop him before he could speak. Folding her arms over her chest, she tilted her head to the side, “Or was I going to be your second round tonight?”

Bhalla collapsed onto the floor, crying. He curled up and hid his tears with his palms, as each sob wracked his body. He was trembling so hard he could not vocalise his apology. Was this to be his last memory of their relationship? A nasty fight in which they parried words and destroyed each other’s hearts?

' _Fix this, you cannot lose her_ ’ he told himself and sat up on his heels. He looked up at her and pleaded with wide eyes, “Indira, please, stay.”

Indira crouched next to him on the floor at his pathetic plea. “I thought you pretended only with the world Bhalla…” She stretched her hand, to let her fingers graze his cheek tenderly. “In the end, it was you who forgot what we had— what _you_ had.”

Her fingers curled back into a fist before she stood up and said, “There would be no need to announce anything after all!” She turned on her heels with that and walked out of his life.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave us a comment?


End file.
